leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Taric/@comment-24971427-20170224124713/@comment-4091261-20170304163254
Don't worry about me being upset at your preference. Worry about me being upset for a lack of reason. I think the point on is a fair enough point. Here is the truth about , it's active is not all it is good for. While it is awesome when it is actually finished, thinking about the process of building it is of extreme importance. If the items do not contribute enough to gold income, then it will have large issues. During the building process, revolves around supreme regeneration on both fronts. Given these forms of regeneration rely on a champion's base regeneration, it is important to look at the trend of regeneration. * takes an interesting twist as he is stuck between having the lowest base and the highest scaling . Given the high influence of scaling , he ends up with the some of the highest at level 18. However, it also means it is pathetic to rush. * is bad. No, that is an understatement, it is absolutely terrible. Both his base and scaling is low. This is not normal either as supports like are known to have the amongst highest out there. This cannot even be excused with the mere fact he can heal as can heal, but his is quite high. Taken together, what this means is that in general relies on to compensate for his lack of and it becomes much easier to manage from mid game onwards. However, unfortunately this means that during his laning phase, both and are terrible items for him to be rushing. The impact is very low, which is already bad because regeneration has low impact compared to its raw counterparts: and . While there is compensation as his item gets more complete, it is not enough to make the building process smooth because the regeneration aspects remain pivotal parts of these items. However, this is a fine item to be building later on. The fact he reaches the highest can allow him to stick around after teamfights to heal everyone, which is his major teamfight contribution. The extra effects and the fact that heals more consistently easily compensates for his low base . This inevitably transforms this into a matter of building it when the time is right. It is about equivalent to rushing at level one without any runes and a measly . However, this is physically something that cannot be remedied through runes and masteries as this is a matter of his base regeneration, which can only be influenced by . Even with runes, the wait until regeneration is prominent is still present which means it should not be instantly rushed even then. As such, it is quite reasonable that TAGDavid finds this is not a good item to rush, as other tanky stats are simply more profitable at the time. However, this still does not explain why TAGDavid does not find this appropriate on overall. I am going to highlight some things to make it very clear as to why, thematically, it makes sense to be building this on . While it's stats may not look good for a tank in general, understand that is a different kind of tank from the norm. He is not like , , and . A large part of his kit does have protection and rejuvenation through and . It is actually fascinating how much he has at the very end. To highlight just how large it is, his base becomes larger than , , , , , , and . These champions that you would normally build on actually end up having much lower than . I imagine this is due to theme as the Gem Knight. His divinity has granted him acclamation to that is almost at level. In fact, he only ends up with 0.1 less than and , which are both known to have ungodly synergy with . Although regeneration does seem like a strange stat to rely on since it's not raw, is amongst the tankiest of items since it includes health. Also, it merely makes sense lore wise. climbed Mount Targon. For what? For from his exile from Demacia. He went through an arduous task of climbing the impossible mountain and encountering a celestial god. For what? For , he abandoned his pride in his old self to ascend to new heights. In fact, it is clearly referenced in his very comic, The Ascent: "Your awaits... Only in death..."